


Плащи

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, драма, написано по мотивам сказки «Красная Шапочка»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Всего лишь одна из многих лесных погонь.





	

Земля припорошена снегом. Хорошо видны смазанные следы небольших ног — Вейдер идет по ним. Почти не спешит. Принцессе некуда спрятаться, она не знает леса, бежит наугад. Падает и обдирает ладони. Спотыкается о корни деревьев. Ее страх чувствуется так отчетливо, что нужда присматриваться к следам отпадает.

 

Он уже видит ее спину в белом плаще. Это умно, но не слишком полезно. Она оборачивается и с еле слышным писком пускается быстрее. Приходится ускориться тоже. Вейдер не любит бег, после него с каждым разом все больше ноют ноги. Но девочка вынуждает его — и теперь поймать ее самому просто необходимо.

 

Она петляет, ныряет под сломанные деревья, вскрикивает, когда острый сук рассекает ей щеку. Запах крови такой же острый, как обычно. Придает сил и подстегивает. Становится почти весело.

 

Принцесса еще раз оглядывается и, увидев его слишком близко, вдруг отрывается от земли. В один прыжок оказывается уже за оврагом. Пошатывается, взглянув себе за спину, и бежит дальше.

 

Это странно. Настолько, что действительно сбивает его с толку на несколько мгновений — но он все равно следует за ней, легко преодолев еще одно препятствие.

 

Его чутье все такое же сильное — и тянется гораздо дальше касания. Ему нужна всего минута, чтобы почувствовать в ней знакомое. Почему и как, он выяснит позднее.

 

Она слишком быстрая теперь. Несется напролом, не обращая внимания на преграды, пролетая над ними. Вейдер ощущает тепло ее радости. Почти триумф. И никак не может ухватить, дернуть на себя. Остановить. Она не знает леса.

 

Она пропадает из виду. В один миг исчезает, оставляет только короткий всплеск ужаса и краткую вспышку боли.

 

Вейдер помнит этот обрыв. Слишком глубокий. Он подходит к самому краю, бросает взгляд вниз. Плащ принцессы выделяется ярким красным пятном. Смотря на него, необъяснимо хочется завыть.

 

Спуститься не составляет труда. Штурмовики уже там, двое присели рядом с телом. Вейдер останавливается около него, аккуратно тянется.

 

Нащупывает слабое биение в темноте. Теплое.

 

— На корабль, — приказывает он. Не подпуская больше никого, осторожно поднимает ее на руки. Плащ скользит, но это неважно. Вейдер расстегивает фибулу. Эта красная тряпка уже не пригодится — она тяжело падает на снег.

 

Он поднимается на борт, медленно, гораздо медленнее. Слышит тихое поскуливание. И выдыхает, чуть дольше обычного. Он достанет принцессе новый меховой плащ.


End file.
